Revenge is Sweet
by KurisutaruAi
Summary: Imagine Skip Beat but with two girls that have a little more confidence in themselves. Story is better then summary I hope, and I'm new so help me out plz. RenOC, ReinoOC
1. 1 How it began

Aika (love song) "Ai (love)" Suru (learn from heart)

Age: 17

Beginning look: Brown hair but looks like a dark red, glasses, she looks mature for her age but at times she will look like a kid because she'll act like one. She has bright silver eyes that are hidden behind her glasses.

After look: You'll see after first chapter =3

Talent: Actress, sings, write songs, and dance.

Personality: She says things to make Shou happy even though she doesn't believe it herself. She acts like a child even though she's the oldest. Except in rare occasions does she act mature. Ex: when it comes to her sister and work. After her heart was broken she's became more out spoken and confident. She speaks her mind. She's a bit more open to people then Tenshi but still has the scary aura as Kyoko in the actual Skip Beat. She does mostly acting and sometimes sings with her sister. Protective of Tenshi.

Tenshi (Angel) "Ten-ten" Suru

Age: 16

Talent: same as Ai

Beginning look: brown hair that looks red, braces, glasses, she looks cute but messy because she doesn't focus on herself. She had really cool eyes. Around her pupil its almost amber and it starts to fade into black as it gets to the rims of the irises.

After look: you'll see after first chapter =3

Personality: She's quiet and reserved in a cute way at first but after her heart was broken she still is quiet and reserved but in a mysterious, sad way. Even though she's younger then Ai she's normally the mature one acting one but has a cute face that reminds people of a child and they are drawn to her in a protective way. She's sweet and doesn't like to cause problems. She's more of a singer and song writer more than anything and really comes out of her shell when she sings and dance. She thinks before acting she also has the same aura as Kyoko.

Hiro (prosperous) Kazuhiro (prosperous one)

Age: 16

Talent: Singing and song writing very little acting

Looks: Black hair that is spiked, dark eyes. I'll give you a link to the pic.

Personality: He used Tenshi like Shou used Aika but he was nicer about it and he's more mature and quiet then Shou even though he's younger. (I know Shou is sixteen but for the sake of the story he's 17.)

*(\/)*

Long ago, God created a box…a box with many locks…so it may not be opened by anyone but themselves. Everyone is given this sealed box from God and then they are born into the world. The content of the box is still hidden inside. Thus with their boxes still unlocked, two extraordinary young sisters are living in Tokyo…independently.

"A double cheeseburger set with coffee, and a chicken burger set with coke!" Aika yelled back to her sister you was working in the kitchen of McD.

"Hai!" Tenshi replied. As the sisters worked to fulfill the order the two girls that were supposed to take their shift showed up.

"I'm sorry Aika I'm here you can go now."

"You too, Ten-ten."

"Thank you guy-" Tenshi was trying to be polite but Aika ran to the back while dragging her sister while shouting a quick thanks to the girl.

"That was rude Aika!" Ten-ten complained to her sister as the ran to the girl's locker room.

"Oh you know we would be late for Darumay if I hadn't besides I shouted thanks." Aika looked at her younger sister and smile brightly. Ten-ten couldn't help but smile back at her. She shook her head in fake disapproval.

"Where had all of the manners that Shou's parents taught you go?" She teased. Tenshi only ever came out of her shell in front of her sister.

"Oh it's still here. I just learned to live a little after moving here." They reached the locker room and quickly changed and as they did the overheard the other workers conversation.

"From now on Hiro & Shou are the only one for me."

"Hiro & Shou? You mean the singing duo that just recently became popular? Fuwa Shou and Hiro?"

"Wait weren't you a Ren fan?"

"I was but Shou and Hiro are cuter and they're much better singers. Not to mention Hiro writes such amazing lyrics!"

'Yes! We won over a fan from 'that guy'' Aika and Ten-ten though as they looked at each other in triumph. Although Aika was a year older then Tenshi they were almost twins. They could tell what the other was thinking. They're that close.

"But how could you say that? Ren's an actor how do you know if he can or not?"

"Of course he can't sing he's just a pretty face." Aika whispered to Tenshi causing her to giggle.

"Either way, I've converted to H&S! And my proof is this…!" The girl pulled out two life sized posters one of Hiro and one of Shou. Aika and Tenshi turned around quickly and stared wide eyed at the posters. "I got this when I bought two copies of their second single!"

"But…but we also bought them… but we… didn't get…even one poster…" Aika and Tenshi stuttered as the stared at the posters. Aika at Shou's and Ten-ten at Hiro's. "We want them!" They shouted/asked the girl. The girl stared wide eyed and scared at them and she held the poster close to her.

"But these are mine." This caused the girl to sink to ground in with sad looks. The girls were really cute and seemed to have the help me I'm innocent feel about them. One of the girls 'aww'ed and tried to help them.

"Hey when you bought the CD you got the receipt right? Why don't you just try to go back to the store to get one." This info seemed to shine a light through the cloud that was hovering over them. They rushed and grabbed their belongings and ran out the door. The jumped onto their bikes and rode in a blinding speed to the record store. All a long chanting the name of the one that held their heart and poster. They ran into the store and glared at the clerk that a glare that was the definition of "if looks could kill'.

"WE DIDN'T GET A HIRO & SHOU POSTER!" They yelled at the same time. The frightened clerk hand each of them a poster and their glares disappeared. The smiled kindly to the man and bowed while saying their 'thanks'.

'wow they're cute when they aren't using the glare from he**' the clerk and the people in the store all thought. The girls walked out of the store with smiles that is until they checked the time. They were going to be late! They took off at a rate that would have killed someone.

**Aika POV**

"Well of course I want you both here on time, after all that's what we love about you two. But if you know you're going to be late, don't hurt yourselves to get here." Okami-san as Tenshi and I refer to our boss's wife as. She's really nice and treats us like we were her kids. "Oh look at you two. You two are in no condition to work." When those words passed her mouth Tenshi exchanged looks and got up to change.

"It's alright we can work." I said as I started change.

"We have too." Tenshi added. Okami-san looked at us with concern and curiosity.

"We can't miss one day or we won't have enough to pay the rent." I explained

"You…You two live in such an expensive apartment? You have other jobs too…do you two live alone?" I know she's just concerned about us. No one knows that Hiro and Shou live with us…well most of the time. Lately they've been away so we don't see them as much. Okami-san saw the way we just looked down and kept quiet and released a sigh. "Well it's none of my business I guess. But what ever your reasons might be for coming to Tokyo after leaving middle school (Tenshi was a freshman and is now suppose to be a junior if she stayed in school but Aika's been teaching her so she's caught up) and dropping in the middle of High school (Aika skipped grades when she was fifteen she was a junior and since now that she's 17 if she had stayed she would have graduated)…You both are working everyday and not even trying to finish school there's something wrong there. You come in everyday with messy hair, do you two ever want to dress up like other girls you age?" That question really hit us. Of course we want to dress up. Ever since we were little we like fairy tales and anything magical. Tenshi was more girly then me but I still prefer to dress up my way. I refuse to where blouses (because of the buttons. I just hate them don't ask why) and Tenshi and I LOVE make up and jewelry. We loved the idea of being beautiful and living happily with Prince charming. But as we got older I learned that you can't be beautiful for free and we just didn't have the money…. But the thing we want will have to wait.

As we got home a surprise was waiting for us that seemed to brighten u our day. The light was on in the window of our apartment room that only meant….

"They're back!" we squealed as we ran up the stairs to our room not bothering with the elevator.

"SHOU/HIRO!" We yelled in unison as we opened the door. And there they were our very own princes. Tenshi being her cute self ran to Hiro and hugged him with a smile on her face. Hiro was an okay guy. He smiled back at her and hugged her back.

"Hey Ten-ten." He kissed her forehead causing her to blush a little but she managed to make it go away.

"Don't yell so loud. What are you going to do if the whole neighborhood heard you." Shou scowled. He was always like this so I was use to it. I rolled my eyes and smiled on.

"Well sorry that we missed you. It's been a while since we've seen our childhood friends." I teased. He just 'humph' and pouted while continuing what he was doing earlier.

"Well have you two eaten?" Tenshi asked as she got out of Hiro's arms.

"Yeah we'll make you something!" I offered hyper.

"Of course I've eaten it's eleven." Shou answered annoyed.

"What about you?" Tenshi asked Hiro ignoring Shou's attitude. Hiro smiles kindly and just says "I've eaten"

"Well sorry I asked." I shot back to Shou, sort of annoyed. I loved him but he changed a lot since moving here. "I call your cell and I normally get the machine so I worry if you're eating properly or not."

"Oh so it's my fault I'm busy! I don't have time to call you!" He shot back.

"I know it's not your fault but can't you at least leave a message saying hey I'm doing fine. Then maybe I won't worry so much!" I shot right back. When we were little all I ever did was agree with him but it seems that once we moved here that I fight him a lot.

"Alright that's enough you two." Tenshi calmly stopped the fight before it begun like she normally does. I swear where would I be without her? I sigh and mumbled a sorry as I got up to boil some tea. Tenshi followed me and let the boys to their business.

"He has such an attitude sometimes!" I whispered harshly

"I know." She replies calmly letting me vent some more.

"I mean seriously I was just worrying about him. I always do but he acts like it's a bad thing." She just nods and lets me continue. "I mean he's the one that asked me to come. I could have stayed to finish school early, didn't my leaving with him prove to him that I care!" The water then boils and I take the kettle off the stove and pour it into the pout with the tea bags. Once they dissolved I pour them into four cups and Tenshi help me carry them in. Only to see the boys about to leave…

"Are you two going again?" I said panicing. They just got back. I saw the same fear in Ten-ten's eyes.

"We just stopped by for a change of clothes." Hiro explained.

"But it's been so long since we've all been together." Ten-ten said. Just as they were heading for the door, I ran for the refrigerator. Ten-ten caught on and yelled after the guys. "We have Culigo's pucchi pudding and Pocky!" That stopped them right in their tracks. :3 These were their favorite snacks. Pudding for Shou and Pocky for Hiro.

Of course the buys came back in and we gave them their snacks. Shou took one bit and the smile that I love and remember was back.

**Tenshi POV**

Hiro looked so cute as he nibbled on his Pocky sticks. He was finally smiling like before, the smile that reminded me of a kid.

"Ah, we haven't eaten these in so long! You know we're quite popular now. WE just can't go out and buy these thing. And then we can't just have others get it for us, that's so uncool!"

"Not to mention rude." Hiro and I muttered in unison, this caused me to giggle and him to chuckle. Shou and Aika didn't hear us.

"Right, right." Akia smiled at Shou. I don't see what she sees in him. I understand that she loved him back at Kyoto but he's change. Why can't she see that? Well she has but she refuses to admit that he's changed. "Oh and a girl at our work changed from being a fan of Ren to you!"

"What?" Hiro and Shou shouted.

"Is this true?" Hiro asked me. I nodded.

"Yes!" Shou yelled as he punched the air. "We stole a fan from that guy!" Hiro acted as if he didn't care but I could tell he was beaming inside. "How cool are we?" He and Hiro highfived.

"She also said you guys were cool and sang well." I added

"This is good." Shou said as he handed his cup to Aika to refill which she did without complaint. She won't argue about doing these things for him, she's just glad he's in a good mood again. I don't understand why she does, she's more confident than this. I on the hand am not, and I know that. "Pretty soon Hiro and I will snatch the title of coolest celebrity from him." I see that Hiro's cup is empty and ask if he wants a refill. He answers politely with yes thank you. I take his cup and walked to the kitchen with Aika is. We refill the cups and walk back out to see the TV on.

'Today we have on our show the apparently unbeatable and undeniably coolest guy in Show Biz, Tsuruga Ren-san!' the TV show hostess introduced. Right then and there Aika and I knew that Hiro's and Shou's good mood was out the door.

**Aika's POV**

Oh man! Why? Why did they have to have him on of all nights. I personally have nothing against him. But when Shou's around I do. He totally just ruined my night.

'He's really popular' the hostess continued. I could see that Shou's grip on the remote was tighting and that he was shacking with anger.

"Uh how about I turn this off?" I reached for the remote but he moved it out of my reach. "Those are hired fans, they're so fake." I tried to calm him down. Tenshi didn't have to do much. Hiro was always calm even when mad, instead you can just feel the anger radiating off him. Tenshi normally just lets him blow off the steam in silence.

'You have long legs,'

"He must be wearing those secret boot with 15 cm heels and then he hides it but altering the pants." I tried even though it's probably not true.

'And you have a small cute face.'

"He's head! His head is small not his face and besides his brain is probably small too so is you hit it would sound almost hollow!" I tried to reach for the remote again but he just moved it.

'We also had a survey and of women in their early twenties, they chose you as the sexist man alive!' Why? Why did this show hate me? And to make things worst Shou and Hiro were number seven. Yea they tied. Shou threw the remote and was stomping out the door.

"Shou! Don't worry about it, your only seventeen. Women in their twenties aren't interested in younger men. I'm sure if you were twenty you'd-"

"Are you saying I'm nowhere near him?" He cut me off.

"I didn't say that!" I argued

"Yes, you did! I want to be equal to him right now!" He yelled.

"Shou!" I yelled only to have the door slammed on my face. I cursed under my breath and slammed my fist on the door. I heard a sigh behind me.

"Well I guess that's my que to go too. After all who else is going to calm him down." Hiro hugged Tenshi one last time. "Bye Ten-ten." As he walked passed me and out the door and muttered a 'bye Aika'. I walked back to the TV as Tenshi went and locked the door.

'The next question is what all your fans want to know. What is your ideal type of woman?' The hostess asked

'Let me see, tender…but with inner strength, I guess.' That was his answer. I normally would applaud him for not talking about how a girl had to be beautiful but right now I was mad at him. He made Shou leave, after I hadn't gotten a chance to see him in so long.

"Tsuruga Ren, I HATE YOU! You idiot!" I shouted

The next day during mine and Tenshi's break we decided to call the guys. But as usual all I got was a voice machine.

"Hey, Shou, look I'm sorry if anything I said last night upset you. You know I think you're way better than Ren Tsuruga. And screw all those girls that can't see that, I do. If I didn't believe you could be number one then I wouldn't be here. I hope you call back." I left it at that and gave the phone to Tenshi.

**Tenshi POV**

"Hi Hiro, I hope you feel better now. I know how you like to let out steam alone. I'm not going to take up to much of your time. I wrote some thing

(Yes I know it's Keep Holding On.)

'Your not alone

together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take you hand.

Keep holding on

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you' That's all I have for now but I hope you like it."

I got off the phone and walked out next to Aika.

"I hope that cheered them up."

"Yeah me too. After all it's not like we can see their faces through a phone…I got it!" I titled my head in confusion. "Darumaya is closed today so…"

"So we can go see them at the studio! Aika you are a genius!"

"I know." As she pretened to flip her hair off her shoulder. Our hair was always in a pony tail or messy bun. Leaving it down always got in the way.

**Aika POV**

As we walked up to the front of the studio we saw that the place was crowded! Girls where everywhere and chatter about Shou and Hiro could be heard. We walked up to the door and it was guarded by two police officers.

"Ah we have a delivery for Shou and Hiro." I lied smoothly, acting as if it meant nothing to me. Tenshi did the same. All it was, was a box from McD, there was nothing in it. I knew there would be people trying to get in so I came up with a plan to get us in. Of course the vulture girls that were waiting around heard and asked to take it in for us. Of course the police, not wanting a riot to start, pushed Tenshi and me inside.

"Make it quick!" as they closed the door. Once the door closed my façade broke and a smile broke onto my face.

"Success!"

"You act really well Aika." Tenshi complimented.

"Yeah maybe I should be an actress?" I asked with fake interest. I can't think about that now. I loved performing, true, and so did Tenshi. Tenshi's an amazing writer and a singer when she lets her voice out. But right now we had to focus on Shou and Hiro.

We reached the door with their names and was about to enter until we heard it. Something that would change us forever…

"Gez, what kind of message was that?" That was Shou. "'You know I think your better then Ren. Screw all those girls that can't see that, I do.' Being her number one means nothing to me. What did yours say again Hiro."

"She kept as short as ever she wrote something again."

"Eh, if it's as sappy as you told me the other ones are then don't tell me about them." I was in shock and so was Tenshi. We just stood there and listened as more of the conversation unfolded.

"How can you two talk about them like that? Don't they earn you living expenses? You two are quite harsh." A female voice could be heard now.

"Aw, come on it's us." Hiro said

"Yeah, I'm a prince. I never clean my room, wash my clothes or even cook for myself. How could I have lived alone in Tokyo. Hiro probably could but he brought Tenshi along anyway."

"Hey, I didn't bring her. You told me you were bring Aika and I knew Tenshi would follow her so I asked."

"You two are making them sound like they are housekeepers." The female voice said again.

"Not sounds like, they are. Right, Hiro?"

"Yep, have been since we were kids."

"Aika never got upset, no matter what I said. Sure she'd argue now and then but in the end I won." I could hear the smile on his face. It was true, it took him saying it to make me believe it. The little voice in the back of my mind always told me but I ignored it. If you think I'm in shock you should have seen Tenshi. Hiro was so nice to her. You saw last time. He kissed her forehead and everything. They don't fight, and what he said next explains why…

"What are you talking about? Tenshi always broke up your fights. I know how to keep Tenshi in check not that it's much work, that girl doesn't talk much. All I have to do is be nice to her." He played her. Just like Shou's been playing me but Hiro was better at it let me tell you that.

"Yeah well they did help at my parents' hotel, if it weren't for that I wouldn't have asked them to come. Besides we didn't force them. We gave them a choice." That's where it stung me the most. I let myself be used. I was so blind! What I hate the most in the world is being used and being left behind. Slowly one by one I could feel things click inside me and I knew I would snap any minute as I thought about what he's done. What both of them had down to us. If it had been only me I would have been less angry but this involved my sister. My sweet innocent sister! No one hurts her!

"Then why don't you let them go now, after all you can afford to leave on your own now." The lady asked

"Okay, okay, we'll let them go." Shou said "I'll send them back to Kyoto, provided…"

"You take care of us instead of them." Hiro finished. They were flirting with her!

"I'm already doing that. Whenever you two up your mouth, you say that it's the manger's job." So she their manger!

"Because you're our type." It clicking more inside and I didn't want to see what me sisters reaction was. She's probably holding back tears. "But my parents are trying to get me to marry Aika and take over the hotel. That's beyond a joke. Some plain and boring women who doesn't even do her face." THAT WAS IT! I snapped… I grabbed the boxes and threw them as hard as I can in their direction. They moved in time but the corner of one glazed Shou's check.

"Aika/Ten-ten?" Shou and Hiro asked confused. Tenshi was behind me.

"Are these the girls you were talking about?" The manager asked

"So you brought a plain and Broing woman like me to Tokyo, BECAUSE I WAS CONVINENT!" I yelled the last part. I grabbed on to the chair because it was the closest to me. My head and my hair covered my eyes. I was trembling so it looked like I was crying. Tenshi just stood their with her head down so no one could see her expression.

"Stop crying. It's annoying." Shou complained. But I wasn't crying, oh no, I was laughing. Laughing as my little demons came out. (You know from the show)

**Authors POV**

All the thoughts about how nothing mattered to Aika then Shou could be seen as little angels. Aika took all of them and threw them right back at Shou.

"You were everything to me! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITHMY LIFE! And not only my life BUT MY SISTERS LIFE TOO! You… (a demon was chocking shou) I'LL GET MY REVENGE!"

**Aika's POV**

"Oh. You take revenge on me? How? In this situation, you can't even touch me." Appreantly they called the guards. One was holding me back by both arms while the other simply was holding on to one of Tenshi's arms.

"No! Let me go! Don't get in my way!" I yelled as I struggled.

"It's useless. I'm going to shoot into stardom from now on. I'm going to be someone that a commoner like you can never reach." It's like he's asking me to kill him. "Of course, I'm never going back to your apartment. You want to get revenge, you'll have to go into showbiz." That…gave me an idea… "Well, I think that's a hopeless ides." Of course he would think that there's a part of my life even he doesn't know about. All those lessons I took. Singing, guitar, drums, piano, violin, and the fact that I know how to ride a motorcycle. He knew nothing of that, so it must have surprised him when a smile came to my face. It wasn't my same smile the one that made me look like a kid, this one made me look sinister. "Don't you think so, Hiro?" When we heard nothing we looked in Hiro's direction but he wasn't looking at us he was looking at…Tenshi. I hadn't gotten a good look at her since we heard them talking. So what I saw startled me. She was glaring. A real glare. Not like the one we used at the music store yesterday. A glare that said I hate you and I will kill you if you come near me. All signs of the cute child like features she had seem to vanish in this look.

"You're going to reget it." That's all she said as she pulled her arm away from the officer. "We walk out peacefully, right sister." All I could do was nod. I had the same look as her I knew that but I was stun because she's my sister and I could tell she was hurt. She took my hand once the officer let me go. I turned back to Shou and gave him the same glare Tenshi was giving Hiro.

"There is so much you don't know about us. Hehe, you're going to reget giving me that idea about joining showbiz." I walked out before they could ask what I meant. Tenshi followed willingly and I linked arms with her as we made our way out of there. "What do say we have a little celebration to our freedom?" I asked with a smirk.

"How?" She said. I'm going to have to get use to her without her innocent eyes. I can still see traces of it but it's still not the same.

"Hehe, you'll see." As my smirk grew wider.

"Alright you two, all done." I opened my eyes to see my once brown/red hair now the color of midnight black with sliver white highlights. It was down from it's usual messy bun and I cut it to shoulders where it curled. I also got a side bang. I look over at my sister to see she hasn't opened her eyes yet. But oh my God was she beautiful. If Hiro could see her now he would eat his heart out. Her hair was a silver white with black highlights and was too curled but flowed down her back.

'open your eyes' I sent a silent message to her. Her eyes slowly opened and I could tell she could believe that the person in the mirror was her. I got out of the chair and walked up behind her. "You are beautiful." A glimpse of the old her came back as she smiled at the mirror. She got out of the chair and walked up next to me and faced me to the mirror.

"You are too." I smiled and linked arms with her as walked to the counter to pay. Once out of the salon we walked back to Darumaya we rented a room there since we sold our expensive apartment we wouldn't need it now. We bought a whole new closet full of clothes WE wanted. We sold all our old clothes and tomorrow we'll start on our new goal. Instead of living our lives for 'them', We'll live our lives for ourselves. And the first thing on our list…Get Revenge through showbiz.


	2. 2 It's On

Chapter 2

We woke up the next morning and walked down to get some breakfast. We were met by the Okami and a rather cold Boss. He stormed off once he was done and of course Okami explained his behavior to us. He apparently was sulking over the fact that we normally didn't care about how we looked and then all of a sudden we buy all this new clothes and got makeovers. Then she brought up the fact that me and Tenshi probably came from a good family or at least a family that owns a restaurant because of how well we interact with the customers but we answered with a simple 'no' because even though we practically was raised by _his _family it wasn't our family.

"Are you still going to try to find another job?" The boss, who finally talking to us again, asked.

"Yes." Tenshi and I answered together.

"Do you really think that somebody who didn't graduate can get a job even with cheat his age?" Now that struck a cord. Okami tried to defend us by say we had our reasons for dropping out. And if he had said that two days ago I would have defended myself about it think my reasons was right but now looking back they were stupid… If I had staying I would have graduated years ago.

"Your right." I said cutting off Okami and sending her in shock. "I had reason at first but they turned out to be stupid. And that's just wrong because I'm actually pretty smart I would have graduated at the age of 15 but I left. Then when I got here I taught everything I knew to Ten-ten. It was wrong of me to drop out but I'll right my wrong sooner or later." A look of determination spread across my face replacing the sad and angry one that I had on when think about _him. _

Tenshi and I had brought ourselves motorcycles. They were in bad shape but we fixed them up ourselves as well.

(I realize that my picture for Ai was deleted so here's a different one.)

./_HWU3wX2cDLQ/SF7dfqtHIrI/AAAAAAAACkk/CsYJsrtSBE4/s400/anime_girl_unuisi_

(Here's their bikes) Ai

.

Tenshi's

.

(Here's their outfits today) Tenshi's

.com/tenshi/set?id=9031162

Ai's

.com/ai_suru/set?id=9016749

We went online and found out about one of the top agencies in Tokyo for Show biz and found some place called L.M.E. So that's were we went first and … let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Please we want to see someone important in this business!" we asked at the same time.

"We understand that but do you have an appointment?" The ladies in the front desk asked us.

"No." We said at the same time tilting our head some what in confusion. Their eyes shined with the look that most people get when we do that. The "aww so cute look". The snipped out of it though and told us we had to come back when we had an appointment.

"What is no one - "

"- Here today?" we finished each other sentences. I swear we would be twins if I weren't one year older.

"No…that's not it."

"Then why can't we see anyone?" we shouted.

"What's going on here?" I male voice came from next to us.

"Sawara-san!" The ladies said. Who is this guy? Little did we know then that he would be a big help in lives.

"I see…so you two want to get into show biz." The man that we now know as Sawara.

"Yes!" We answered together.

"Well you two do seem determined. So what section do you want to be in?"

"Huh? What -?"

"- Section?"

"Yes you want to be a singer?"

"Well I do like to sing and in my opinion I think Tenshi is better and she can write her own songs. What do you think?" I asked Tenshi

"Singing reminds me of…" She didn't need to say more.

"I understand…That won't work." I told Sawara.

"Then, acting?" He asked.

"Ai is better at acting then I am, what do you think?" Tenshi asked me.

"I've never really though about it?"

"Then TV talent." He pressed on. I think he was getting annoyed.

"We don't practically like variety shows." We said together. Next thing we knew he was trying to drag us out of the building. "Why? Why can't we stay?"

"I know what two are up to. You just want to get close to Ren!"

"Ren?" I asked.

"Are you talking about Tsuruga Ren?" Tenshi asked further.

"He works here?" I asked again astonished.

"Don't act astonished. Recently a lot of the people have been trying to get in to this agency because of Ren. You need to have talent to survive in show biz. Don't take it so lightly! Now get out!" He yelled still trying to pull us.

"No!" I yelled. Tenshi looked like she was thinking and not to mention she wasn't one to yell anyway.

"What's with all the fuss Sawara-san?" That voice. I remember it…it's…

"Tsuruga Ren!" Tenshi and I yelled. I dropped to the ground and I was …kind of… sulking. While Tenshi was patting me on the back. 'Why? Why did he have to work here!' I kept thinking.

"That's not the reaction I expected?" Sawara said.

"Is she trying to join our agency?" Ren asked.

"She is …but…" I kind of tuned them out as a though came to me. Why did I have to hate him. I had nothing to do with Shou any more. My though however was cut of by the actor.

"I see. So you two want to join show business but you have not interest or enthusiasm." Next thing I knew Tenshi and I was outside the building. " Don't come back." He said before turning and walking away. Well my thought now doesn't have to change I hate him anyways.

Ren's POV

"Beside you normally have to audition first. To just barging in like that…"

"Ren." I heard Yashiro my agent yell. "It's time for you interview."

"I'll be there soon." I walked over to Yashiro but my mind was towards the girl with bright silver eyes.

Ai POV

After being thrown out I sat there for a while thinking until an idea came to mind but after hear what Tenshi said. I'm not sure she'd go…

"I'll sing." Tenshi said. My head snapped towards her in surprise. "I'll sing if that means I can get back at Hiro." I sadly smiled at her.

"You don't hav-"

"I want to." She looked at me and smiled and I knew she really wanted to.

"Okay. And I have an Idea." I smiled mischievously.

2 hour later of hard work everything was set up. What you may ask? Our guitars and drum set, microphones and speakers. We were going to show our talent in front of LME. People started to gather wondering what was going on. I could hear what they were saying. They were thinking maybe this was a new way that LME was debut a new talent. They also thought we were cute. I was standing in front of a mic with my guitar while Tenshi went behind the drums with a head set mic on. She gave be a nod saying she was ready. I nodded back and we began.

Third person POV

Sawara was walking down the halls when he looked out the window when he heard music coming from the outside. He was shocked to find the music coming from the two girls he saw earlier. As he listen they started to sing and they weren't lying when they said they could sing. (red – Tenshi, blue – Ai purple together)

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these ember eyes

But he wasn't the only one listening Ren was also by the window looking down at the tow singing sisters. Along with a couple other people working in the building.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these sliver eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

It so sad. That was the thought that ran through people's minds as heard Tenshi's song.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When they were finished the crowd erupted into applause. They chanted 'encore, encore.' They girls were happy to sing again.

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone  
You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone  
How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again  
Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Ai POV

We sang request for awhile until it was time we had to get our stuff back. When we got back we found Sawara coming out of the side entrance. We did some more reach while we cleaned up our equipment. We got so much info on Sawara that we probably could be considered stockers. We confronted him and told him about how we knew everything about him. How he was the chief of the TV talent section. His birthday was March 11, blood type AB, 41 years old, and his full name was Sawara Takenori. I could tell he was creeped out and scared. He tried to run but Tenshi and I followed asking him to let us join the TV talent section. He caught a cab but we had motorcycles so it wasn't hard to keep up. We followed all the way to his house and we bothered him so I don't even remember how many days. We even sent in our little ghosts of anger in to bother him. Till one day he cracked.J

Of course he told us we had to audition so we weren't in the clear yet. We got the audition forms and found out it was in three days. As I was walking out I bumped into someone. Someone I really didn't want to see.

"Sorry." I said going to picking up my papers but a hand got to it first. Tenshi had gone to the restroom. It turns out I ran in to Ren.

"Discovering new TV talent. So I see Sawara gave in." He looked at me and then sighed.

"Hey! Don't give me that 'It's pointless having an audition you'll fail and regret it' Sigh!"

"You'll be amazing you can read my mind and sing. Should you get in to that instead."

"Your attitude made it pretty obvious jerk. And I don't think it's pointless to have this audition. You know nothing about me so don't you dare make judgments on me."

"Fine. But I still find it will be a waste of time for the examiners who are judging you."

"You Are SO Rude!" I said snatching my papers back.

"People you actually likes show biz find it hard to get in and here you are having no interest in it, trying to join. Why are you doing it? Ambition? Fame? Quick Money?"

"It's for revenge on Fuwa Shou and Kazuhiro Hiro! And who said I don't have interest in it! I love singing and dancing, and acting! I just never really gave it all my attention until now!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened when I said Revenge. And when I said the names he turned around to check his phone for them.

"Why do you have to check? They're famous Musician!"

"And they're debut single ranked number 1!" I heard Tenshi added as she was now be my side. We stopped in our tracks as we caught ourselves. We began to sulk again because it seemed as if it was programmed into us to praise them. Even when we hated them.

"Oh him," He put his hand on my shoulder "If you want to reach his level you would have to sing worst then you do now because in all to respect you two are better in my opinion."

"Thanks…I think." I answered.

"That is if you pass the audition." He had to ruin the compliment.

"We'll pass. I know we will." I said determined.

"Passing this won't be as easy as Sawara. You need more then guts." Suddenly a aura of Hostility came over him.


	3. 3 Their Talents & Their Missing Emotion

To day was the day, Tenshi and I were going to audition and when we walking into the room of the audition it was packed with other girls. They were all so pretty and they had more make up on then us. We simply had so eyeliner, used an eyelash curler, and some lip gloss. We weren't really experience with it. But I refuse to give up. In my mind I started to rant on about how I didn't have experience because of Shou. That rant was cut off because a women with black hair screaming about who had brought a kid into the room. She then spotted me with my sewing materials because I brought it to make a cursing doll a minute ago during my rant. She then made the child fall on to me. Claiming I was a house wife and that I was irritating and annoying. Tenshi had to hold me back from pummeling her. The desire of pummeling her went a way when I saw the little girl crying and all the women gathering around her to comfort her. But I recognized that cry. She was faking, lying through her teeth. A cry for attention. Tenshi saw it too. We walked up to her and we each pulled one of her cheeks to get her to stop. Of course everyone was shocked including the girl, for being discovered.

"Young lady, do you think-"

"That if a child or women crys-"

"That someone will come to help just like that?" Tenshi and I told her.

They finally brought us all on to the stage. An announcer introduced all the judges and one of them was Sawara. Tenshi and I made eye contact with him and smiled but he turned around. Then I noticed that the president wasn't even here yet. I spoke to soon of course because there was an explosion of confetti, music, and dancers. It turns out that it was the Presidents grand entrance. Everyone found it strange but it made me smile. It was very entertaining and Tenshi agreed. While everyone else gawked at the weirdness, Tenshi and I laughed and clapped while dancing to the music as well.

Next thing I knew it was time for auditions. One that stood out the most to me was that girl with black hair from earlier. She memorized a scene and so little time. Even I have to read it and memorize it no time but she just skimmed. When we had to present ourselves Tenshi and I both kind of let it slip about how we want to catch up to Shou and Hiro. As act after act came on next thing I knew it was Tenshi's turn. I wished her luck as she made her way on stage.

Tenshi POV

I walked out on stage and said my number and name. I plugged in my guitar and walking over to stand near the piano.

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do [CD version]

All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Ai POV

Tenshi did great and the judges LOVED her! (Think about how Princess Ai's voice makes everyone happy and loves her even if the song is sad) Soon it was my turn. There were panels of plain easels that were like Japanese slide doors. I had a paint brush in both hands and when the music started I began to dance gracefully. By the end I turned all the panels to show the judges each one had a painting of a different flower. The judges clapped and were in awe.

"Sorry I didn't have time to add any words, so it's not really complete." I apologized.

"No it's beautiful just the way it is."

"Truly the work of a professional."

"Yea it's been the most interesting specialty so far, and her sister's voice just seem to call out to you too."

"You're great." I could help but smile when Sawara gave me a thumb up. But when I think about the only reason I learned that was to entertain guest at Shou's parent's restaurant. I wanted to make them proud. And when I told my Boss what I was doing I didn't expect him to go out and by me more supplies. I always thought that he thought our dream for show biz was childish. But he surprised me.

"You did great!" Tenshi squealed. She was become more like her odd self again. "Now you can tell Ren – san that you can make it on guts alone. Even though we both know that we wanted this even before Shou and Hiro." I just smile and nodded and in agreement.

It was time for the reaction test now but right before the girl with the black hair confronted Tenshi and I and predicting that I would be the first to fall and that my sister just might have a chance. Well I'll show her!

Tenshi POV

I had to sit next to that girl with some serious acting skills I really don't know how I'd compare but whatever was said into that phone apparently you're supposed to happy. The girl was so happy she cried! Then it was my turn and what I heard hurt me…it was a lie…

Ai POV

I watched as Tenshi listened to the phone and her expression changed from calm to sad and she looked like she was about to break down.

"You're lieing, You'd never say that" she kept uttering that as she dropped to the ground crying and dropped the phone.

"Tenshi!" I quickly pulled her into a hug and took up the phone. "Can you repeat that."

"I was an idiot. I tried seeing girls, after that but nothing ever worked. They all said they could stay with a conceited person like me." Was it just me or did that sound like mine and Tenshi's situation. Everything this guy said we wanted to hear. I got so angry with ever word that everyone in the room could feel it. And when this guy said he was sorry and he want to start over I snapped.

"I've always… wanted to hear you say that…but you hurt me to bad, if sorry could fix everything we wouldn't need hell!" I threw the phone away from me. I embraced Tenshi as she sobbed but only one tear came out of her eyes. "Shh. It's alright, I'm right here you don't need him." I soothed. I then looked up at the judges reaction but it wasn't happy, the president looked upset. And as the girl predicted we didn't pass. Not even Tenshi although the girl was a little surprised about that she was not surprised about me. Tenshi had to hold be back once again from pummeling her!

We then went to find Sawara to find out why. We left a good first impression…I think…

"Was it because I broke the phone, I'll replace it." I offered.

"No it had nothing to do with that. Out of all the contestants that failed you two were the only ones that lack something very important. An emotion anyone in show biz should not be lacking… When you hear love what do you associate it with?"

"Hurt"

"Despair"

"Something that's not worth fighting for." Our response was automatic as if it's programmed in us. It shocked us even. He then went on to tell us about how we could be stars if we did it only for ourselves. But Tenshi and I went into a daze where related show biz with the hotel business. You have to want people to love you and you want to love someone but we just could feel it any more.

"Sawara-san?" I asked cutting him off from his short rant. "I..." looked over at tenshi she had the same look as me. "We understand now."

"That's not the reaction I expected…I thought you two would fight to go on. What happened to the girls that bugged me to no end that never gave up?

"When you love someone, you can never be sure your love will be returned."

"How can you love a bunch of people you don't know at all?"

"But if you two wanted to be in show biz, you must have wanted to be love and seen by people right?" he was confused and I could tell. I could feel my eyes glaze over but I refuse to cry.

"Yes, that's right…"

"A long time ago." Tenshi and I answered. The shock and concerned, I think, was evident on his face.

Sawara POV

I really don't get this girls. First they make me fear for my lives and now…their eyes just now. They seemed to say…that they gave up on love and to even wish to be loved. I was dragged out of my thoughts however by a flick in the head. I looked up to see Maria.

"What's with the long face uncle? I couldn't walk by without asking."

"Maria!"

"Hi! Hey if you can have a tea break that means the auditions are over right?" I nodded "Then what happened to numbers 61 and 62!" The images of the sad girls popped into my mind and my grim face came back. "Uncle…? Hey! Did something happen to them?"

Ai POV

We could even work that night we were to up set! I was so upset I ripped up Shou's picture while tenshi ripped up Hiro's. And that's when they came…tears. After so long, ever since I was I kid I stopped crying and Tenshi too. We've held it in for so long that the tears just kept coming and would just hug each other and cried for the first time in a long time. Crying because well because of them we lost something that made us less of a person, without that emotion we didn't even feel like humans

The LME President POV

I reviewed their applications again and again. They're just so different but with their reaction to love. I fear that if I put them out into the world they wouldn't grow. They only love they feel is the sisterly love for each other. But can they learn to grow from that? I just couldn't find it in myself to write them off when they had so much potential to be a star. And then Sawara called…

Ai POV

WE finally calmed down Tenshi went to her bed, I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. I went and sat by the window looking up at the moon. It was a full moon. I thought about how upset I was when something came to mind…the Stone! I reached for my purse and pulled out a stone. It was given to me by an old friend who I had believed to be a fairy at the time, I always loved fairy tale and mythical creatures. Looking back I know he wasn't really but I continued to say he was sometime just to make me happy. He gave me the stone to take away all my sorrow and for years it worked. But then I moved with Shou and I forgot about it…until now. I held it to my heart and instantly felt better.

Tenshi POV

I pretended to be asleep but in reality I was wide awake I pulled out something I would never forget. I had a friend that told me ghost stories all the time when we were little he claimed he could see spirits and I believed him and now that I have my own little demons I sure he could. Before he moved he would always comfort me when I cried but on the day he moved he gave me a ring with a red stone and silver band. He told me if I were ever sad to just put it on and think of him and he'd take away my sorrow even though I couldn't see him. I smiled at the thought and slipped the ring on and my sorrow disappeared.

? POV

I felt it, she put the ring on. After the so many year I could feel how much sorrow she had kept inside her. Sorrow I wasn't there to help with…I wonder how she doing now. The girl that was the only one I would ever show feeling for.

Ai POV

The next morning when we told Boss we were going to look for a day job, he was too not happy. He took us for ones with more determination but it seemed we proved him wrong. Little did I know that we would change that view.


	4. REWRITE

Hey guys! I've gotten back into my Skip Beat high now that I'm caught up with the manga, watched the anime, and the live-action! I'm also older now and release that my characters are a bit…mary sue-ish soooo I'm going to try to change that. If you're still following then look forward to a rewrite! I'm going to mixing events from the three different medias in this story so be warned and I highly recommend them! Hope to show you a new chapter soon!


End file.
